


Connection and Intent

by SierraNovembr



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Animal Transformation, Blood, Happy Ending, King Howard Stark, M/M, Magic, Marriage Proposal, Massage, Possession, Shifters, Tony Stark Bingo 2019, WinterIron Spring Fling, Wolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-03-29 16:34:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19023733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SierraNovembr/pseuds/SierraNovembr
Summary: White wolf, red scar,Do you know now who you are?Take wing, raven king,Tell us what our futures bring.When Tony’s father is murdered, he takes a desperate risk to uncover the truth and save the man he loves. It changes his life forever.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sleepoverwork](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepoverwork/gifts).



> For the prompt:  
> Any type of magic/fantasty AUs. Dragons? Superb. Phoenix? I'm there. Wolves and cats of all sizes are the cream of the crop

In the twelfth year of King Howard’s reign, the kingdom was set upon by Hydra’s forces. Led by the Red Skull, Hydra spread like a blight through the Eastern region. The people suffered. Howard’s forces fought with the honor of their country and the ingenuity of their king behind them, but they were badly outmanned.

The tide began to turn with the capture of Red Skull’s top herbalist and alchemancer, a man called Zola. Zola bargained his loyalty to spare his life, and though Howard was slow to trust him, Zola provided him with a new advantage. An elite fighting force, men bestowed with abilities nearly beyond imagining.

The Howlers.

Able to take the form of wolf or man, the Howlers turned the tide against Hydra, and the pack was eventually responsible for the death of Red Skull.

After the war, the Howlers became the King’s most elite guard, and the details of their creation kept a closely guarded secret, even from the heir to the throne. Among those who would wonder, it was assumed that the credit lay with Lady Margaret Carter, Howard’s advisor and chief mage, though her talents lay in more traditional magic. Most were content with their victory over Hydra and didn’t question the methods through which that victory was achieved.

When Zola’s betrayal came, that secrecy nearly cost Howard his kingdom. It did cost him his life. 

\- Excerpt from the Chronicles of Lady Potts

***********************

It was late into the night, and Tony was just about to attempt sleep when a commotion echoed up the hallways. He pushed back from his desk and plucked up the short sword he’d been working on as the sound of shouting drew near his door. A quick dash across the room and he took cover behind the wardrobe. He kept his knees loose, his eyes on the main doorway into his suite.

Moments later, the door slammed open, rebounding from the wall with a sharp bang. Sir James Rhodes, head of Tony’s personal security, ran into the room. Tony felt himself relax minutely, but he stayed in his position while his best friend closed and bolted the door behind him.

“Rhodey?”

Rhodey shook his head, looking every inch the soldier as he scouted the room, sword drawn and ready. Finally, he sheathed the weapon and turned to Tony, face grave.

“Honeybear? If you have news, by all means.” Tony dropped the short sword back on the table with a clatter and spread his hands. “Don’t keep me up all night.”

Rhodey shrank, a little, shoulders bowing under the weight of his message. He took a deep breath. “Tones.” He paused, then crossed the distance between them and put his hand on Tony’s shoulder. “The king has been murdered. Your – your father is dead.”

His quiet words hit Tony like a blow to the chest, and he swayed into the other man. Rhodey’s arms closed around him, and Tony could no less stop himself from crumbling into the embrace than keep the moon from rising.

There was a storm awaiting him; Tony could sense the edges of the grief and fear, rage and confusion and denial swirling just beyond the buzzing in his ears.

“Breathe, Tony.” Rhodey stroked his hand up and down Tony’s back. Tony did his best, pulling sips of air past his trembling lips. Footsteps sounded down the hall; several pairs of booted feet pounded towards Tony’s chambers.

A knock sounded on the door. Rhodey steered Tony to perch on the end of his bed before he opened it cautiously and had a conversation with the men on the other side. Tony stared at the embroidered bedspread, tracing the swirl of a vine with his eyes over and over.

Tony blinked. Rhodey was crouched in front of him, holding a tunic and boots. “Tony?”

Tony shook his head. No.

“Tony, we have to get out there.”

The grief rose again, swelling like a black wave to swallow him whole at the reminder that there was no time for grief. He was instantly, fiercely angry at Rhodey, for all that his friend was right about the need for haste. _Everything_ balanced on a precipice, the wrong gust of wind could send them toppling. 

Once he put on those boots, he would have to take his first steps as king.

***********************

The first time Tony saw Bucky, he could sense the danger in him. Though he didn’t understand it at the time, he would never forget the feeling of his heart rabbiting in his chest, the rush in his veins when he met Bucky’s piercing gaze. 

_The great hall was noisy; the court gathered to celebrate the survival of the king’s newest elite guards. Tony didn’t know what trials the men had faced to be admitted to the most select of Howard’s ranks, but their enormous appetites and the way they almost huddled together even in the warmth of the hall hinted at a suffering recently endured._

_Bucky sat at the far end of the group, eating steadily, but his eyes made regular sweeps to the four doorways, the head table, and to the blond man beside him. Tony felt a flush rise on his neck when he realized the guard’s sight rested on Tony a little longer each time he met the man’s stare._

Bucky’s eyes now were glassy and hollow, staring fixedly at the ground in front of him. Tony saw him almost the same moment he came through the door. Bucky was on his knees, each arm held by another Howler. Covered in blood, he looked beaten down in a way that Tony had never seen before. Tony felt his throat close up at the sight of them, and he instinctually moved towards the three men.

Steve intercepted him. His hands were light on Tony’s shoulders, but he kept his body stubbornly between Tony and where Bucky was being held.

“What – “ Tony’s voice cracked. He cleared his throat and mustered all the authority which was now his by birthright. “What is the meaning of this?”

“Sir Barnes,” Steve cleared his own throat, “was found collapsed outside your father’s chambers. The king’s end was – “ Steve’s words stopped abruptly and he tightened his hands on Tony’s shoulders to the point of pain.

One of the council members spoke up – was it Ross? Tony was having trouble seeing past Steve, everything turned grey around him – “It was a wolf, your majesty. Barnes tore out the king’s throat – you can see he is covered in royal blood!”

“No,” Tony whispered.

“The traitor must be put to death!” Another man shouted.

“Bucky?” Tony tried to push past Steve, but the man wouldn’t budge. 

“Tony,” he said, “he hasn’t denied it.” Tony looked back to Steve, and the tears in the captain’s eyes nearly made Tony’s legs give out underneath him.

Tony felt his own denial blaze through him. “Something else happened here. I won’t believe it. Bucky wouldn’t – “

“Your feelings blind you, your majesty!” Ross growled. “The man is clearly guilty. He likely only warmed your bed for these past months in the hopes of preying on your soft heart once his intended crime came to light!” During his rant, the councilmember drew closer to Tony, until he could feel the flecks of spittle flying from Ross’ mouth. He couldn’t help but cringe back from the man, and Rhodey surged forward, insistently pushing Ross away.

Tony felt himself flush at the words, heat crawling up his neck.

_Tony was sweating, aching, tired, and he was sure that his hair and clothes were a mess after his grueling lessons with Peggy. He was improving every day, but magic was so much more demanding than the high mage made it look. Still, she must have been pleased with his progress, because when Bucky had come by with a picnic supper, she had let Tony go with a smile and an admonition not to get into too much trouble._

_Tony fell on the soft rolls, cheese and apples like a starving man before flopping over on his back in the soft grass. Bucky rolled to his side and leaned over Tony. Tony smiled as a strand of soft hair escaped Bucky’s bun to brush against Tony’s face._

_“Why are you so good to me, Bucky? Hmmm?”_

_Bucky leaned down to kiss him. His lips were soft and they knew Tony’s mouth so well. “Probably angling for power if what some of the newer guards say is true.”_

_Tony scoffed. “What if Howard lives forever? He certainly acts as if he intends to. You could be stuck with a prince for decades, and one who is only tolerated at best besides.”_

_Bucky snuck another kiss before settling his head on Tony’s chest. “I would love for Howard to live forever. I have a hard enough time seeing you with your current responsibilities. I would be selfish to do it, but I would keep you to myself as long as possible.”_

_Tony hummed and let his eyes fall shut. The day was warm and perfect and he pushed the thoughts of Howard’s throne and his eventual place on it as far from his mind as he could._

Tony squared his shoulders and stepped up to the throne. He sat down, gratified when the hall fell silent. “There will be a proper investigation. I won’t put a man to death without one.”

“Your majesty – what investigation could there possibly be?” Ross shouted. “There were no witnesses. Who are we to ask? The murderer himself or the corpse who bled out through his throat?”

Tony felt nausea roll through him. He took a deep breath and couldn’t help the glance he sent to Bucky, who was still staring at the ground, seemingly numb to the threats against his life.

“If you cannot do what needs to be done, perhaps you are not fit to sit upon that throne,” Stone, another councilmember, spoke up. Rhodey growled and positioned himself in front of Tony. His hand rested on the pommel of his sword.

Tony ignored the outburst and focused on the Howlers’ Captain. “Steve, I need you to get me a cup of Howard’s blood.” The thought of what he was about to attempt, the desperation of his plan, made his fingers shake.

Steve went so pale he was nearly green. “Why – “

Tony cut him off with a slash of his hand. “Until this mob sees fit to depose me, I am your king now.” He softened his voice. “Let me try to save him, Steve.”

***********************

Intent and connection. Connection and intent.

Peggy had taught him that all magic boiled down to _intent_ and _connection_. The more difficult the feat, the stronger each component had to be, but the basic principle was the same. Principle was about all Tony had to go on, since what was he was about to do went well beyond anything he had ever imagined, let alone attempted. 

Oh, gods, if he survived this madness, Peggy was going to kill him, but he didn’t have time to worry about that now.

Tony took a deep breath. Connection was easy enough. The blood bond between father and son was one of the strongest connections of all, regardless of Howard’s personal feelings towards Tony. He took the bowl in which Howard’s blood had been collected and warmed near the fire. He dipped his fingers into the thick liquid and held his breath against the need to vomit. Slowly, he dragged his shaking fingers along his throat, painting a red stripe down the column, establishing the connection Howard’s spirit would need. He spread more blood on his eyelids, ears, and lips. A few drops added to his wine glass and Tony swallowed the whole thing, not allowing himself to stop, to feel any of the fear nipping at his heels.

Intent was more difficult. His true intent, in the pit of himself where his selfishness swirled with blinding love, was to save Bucky. If he could have powered the spell with that alone, it would have been as simple as snapping his fingers, but Howard would never return for _Tony_ , let alone a guard. Tony bit his lip, mind racing. What would his father care enough for, to risk crossing back into the mortal realm?

Tony looked around the room. Here were all who had best known the King: the council, the Howlers, himself. Would Howard return to see justice done? Tony nearly snorted at that thought. Perhaps his father’s need to be right? Tony swallowed, feeling the blood begin to dry on his skin. He had to hurry. His eyes came to rest on Steve, Howard’s favored captain. Steve was scared, Tony could see it in the way his eyes lingered on the weapons in the room, Bucky’s bowed head, and the cup of Howard’s blood. Tony sighed, pushed away the familiar hurt at not being enough for his own father, and beckoned the captain over to his side.

Steve came immediately. “What do you need?”

Tony placed the bowl of blood in Steve’s hands. “Think, Steve, very clearly, about needing to _know_ what happened. For your country, and especially for your king.” He grimaced and corrected himself, “for Howard.” 

Intent.

Steve’s face set into familiar determination, and he held the bowl out in front of his chest. Tony adjusted it, slightly, and took hold of Steve’s wrist.

Connection.

“I do not know, if this works, how long the spell will hold. If we are to have the truth, it must be done quickly,” Tony said. Steve clenched his jaw, looking worried, but he nodded his understanding. Tony returned the nod, and sent a quick look back at Rhodey. His personal guard took a step closer. The warmth of his presence at Tony’s back gave him the courage to start the spell. 

Tony focused on his magic, the little spark in his chest that lit when he drew upon it. In a low voice, he chanted a welcome incantation in Latin, followed by his father’s full name. Three times he recited the phrase. When the last “Stark” fell from his lips, a sudden pain slammed into him. Tony felt the blow on his chest, though he could not see anything near him to have delivered it. A second strike came, pushing him back into Rhodey as Tony cried out in pain. The third and fourth hits came quickly, and this time Tony could feel the phantom fists pounding on his ribcage. Howard. Howard was trying to get in.

Fleetingly, Tony wondered why his stubborn father had to do everything the hard way, but the fifth blow was weaker and his panic flared. What if the spirit gave up? Tony had to let him in. The thought burned bright in his mind, turning his doubts to ash. Tony grabbed for the sharp dagger in the sheath on his hip and plunged it into his chest. 

A collective shout went up in the hall. Tony had just enough time to be glad he’d missed his heart before the rush of blood flowing out of the wound stopped and he felt something rush _in_.

Tony hadn’t realized he was screaming until the sound choked off. He tried to gasp, desperate for air, but his mouth stayed stubbornly shut. His body straightened up, assumed the regal bearing his father prided himself on always showing, even as spots started to dance in his vision.

“Breathe, your majesty,” Steve nearly begged, and Tony’s mouth dropped open. He inhaled, sweet air filling his chest. 

When Tony exhaled, his father’s voice asked, “Steve?”

Steve jerked in surprise. Behind him, Tony heard Rhodey bite off a curse. There was a commotion from the corner where Bucky was being held. Tony’s head swung over to see Bucky sagging back against his captors, looking lightning-struck. “Barnes,” Howard greeted, no fear or anger in his tone, just as if he were confirming the man’s name.

The hall went eerily silent; the gathered council seemed to hold its breath as one being. 

“Ho – Howard? My king?” Steve dropped to his knees a step away from Tony. He looked up, and his blue eyes were lit with wonder and hope. Tony felt his head bob in a jerky nod.

“Barnes is not loyal to me,” Howard proclaimed. The words fell like a stone. For a moment, all were stunned, before one of the Howlers pulled his sword and advanced on Bucky where he still knelt. Tony _screamed_ his denial, a silent wail that could not escape his own throat.

Howard’s voice sounded in its place. He barked out several words that Tony didn’t recognize, and all the Howlers collapsed to the floor. The sword clattered to the ground. Bucky flinched away from it, backing up further from the prone forms of his guards. Tony’s eyes glanced at Steve, who had pressed his forehead to the ground. The gathered council members gawked.

“A man would have to be mad to hand over the sort of power that the serum grants the Howlers without some assurance that the powers so granted would never be turned back upon him. I have not had many occasions to use the words before tonight, only during the initiation of new pack members.” Howard huffed an annoyed breath through Tony’s throat. “Clearly that test was not foolproof.”

Howard took the time to meet the eyes of each of the gathered council members. In the quiet of the hall, Tony became aware of a dripping sound and a tickle in his chest. “I discovered tonight that I do not hold Bucky’s leash. Zola does. Zola, who let the beast into my bedroom with a compulsion to kill.”

Tony’s body spasmed and he nearly went to his knees. Howard glanced down, briefly, and Tony was horrified to see the steadily spreading red seeping down his shirt. “Perhaps the healer,” Howard muttered before saying another unfamiliar word, and then Steve was bounding to his feet. Tony pitched backward, slamming into Rhodey, who fumbled briefly with Tony’s uncoordinated body before lowering them both to the ground. Steve was there in the next instant, cupping his hands around Tony’s elbows.

“Steve – “ Howard whispered. Tony’s eyes closed.

“Howard?” Steve shouted. “Howard. Ho – Tony?”

Tony tried to sit up and a line of fire cascaded down his chest. He heard himself cry out, but it sounded far away. Somewhere on the other side of his rushing heartbeat and the pain, Bucky was frantically calling his name. Tony wanted to answer, but he couldn’t get his lungs to work. Each attempted breath grew shorter until, mercifully, Tony felt the world narrow around him and he knew no more.

***********************

King Howard’s revelation, delivered through his son after his own death, was enough to spare Sir Barnes. Torn between the need to hunt down the true killer and concern for their new king, the Howlers nearly lost their chance to capture Zola. Captain Rogers was finally convinced to lead the furious Howlers to hunt down the traitor by King Anthony’s worsening condition itself.

The magic that had cleared the name of his beloved nearly killed Anthony. Zola’s serum offered what may have been his only hope for survival.

\- Excerpt from the Chronicles of Lady Potts

***********************

Tony peeled his eyes open, squinting in the low light cast by the fire in his hearth and a few candles. His eyelids felt weighted down, and when he tried to sit up to look around, he failed to shift more than an inch. Slowly, he realized that the figure at the side of his bed was Steve. His blond hair glinted in the firelight and his broad shoulders were slumped over, his posture radiating weariness. 

“Steve,” Tony managed to croak.

The Captain of the Howlers managed not to fall out of his chair when he startled at the sound of Tony’s voice, but only just. “Tony. Your majesty. Oh, thank the heavens.”

“Where’s Bucky?” 

“Being an idiot,” Steve answered promptly.

Tony laughed and immediately regretted it when the pain in his chest bloomed hot and insistent. Steve’s brow creased with worry and he reached over to adjust the pillow behind Tony’s head.

“He’s worried about you. Worried _for_ you and worried that you won’t want to have anything to do with him after what happened.”

“Well,” Tony whispered, “what an idiot. Tell him to be here as early as possible, would you, Captain?”

“Yes, your majesty.” Steve nodded, but didn’t make any move to leave Tony’s bedside. 

“Tony.” Tony reminded him. Captain of the king’s – of Tony’s – elite guard or no, Steve was his friend, and Tony never wanted that to change. He sighed, “What is it, Steve?”

Steve chewed his lip for a moment and glanced away. He didn’t meet Tony’s eyes when he asked, “Did Bucky ever tell you about when we joined the Howlers?”

Tony nodded, trying not to blush at the memory.

_Tony gasped for breath, waiting for his body to settle after the rush of pleasure still echoing through him. Below his cheek, Bucky’s chest heaved with his own labored breathing. The air smelled of them – sweat and sex and the warmth of wood smoke. Tony curled closer to Bucky as his body began to cool. Bucky’s arms tugged him in tighter._

_“Tell me a story,” Tony whispered into the warm space between them._

“You were hurt,” he answered Steve.

“I was, very badly. Got caught in a hunter’s trap when we were out in the woods,” Steve said. “Buck probably should have buried me that day. There was too much blood – no normal means of healing would have saved me.” He paused and frowned. “Now that I think on it, it’s possible it was Zola’s doing all along. He was nearby, heard Bucky’s shouting.” Steve swallowed uneasily. “I was weak, so weak, by the time we were dragged to King Howard, but Zola wanted to prove just how powerful his serum was – that it could save a man in my state.”

Tony shifted a little, and Steve broke off his words to tug the blankets back into place around him. “We were both given the serum, of course.” Steve shrugged. “I never realized that Zola took Bucky aside while everyone was fussing over me.” He looked down, shame crawling over his features. “Back in the woods – he had – “

Tony managed to reach out to pat Steve’s hand where it lay on his bed. Steve squeezed Tony’s fingers and managed a quick grimace that might have been an attempt at a smile. “He pledged his loyalty to Zola, in exchange for his help. They sealed it in blood.” Steve stood suddenly. He paced around the room with quick, agitated steps. “That _filth_ put his mark on Bucky, cut on his arm, and I didn’t even notice until too late. The serum sealed it before – “

Steve ran his hands through his hair. “It was a fool’s chance in the first place, he should never have sold his freedom on it. The serum kills many, even the strongest among the potentials suffer greatly, but Bucky has always been too loyal and stubborn to let something like his best friend’s obvious mortality stop him.”

Steve collapsed back into the chair at Tony’s bedside. Tony was quiet for a moment, but he had to say, “Bucky loves too deeply for that. Losing you would have destroyed him.”

Steve let out a pained sound. “Losing you will be worse.”

Tony swallowed, forced his voice low and calm despite the spike of fear in his throat. “It’s that bad?”

Steve reached forward, pulling the sides of Tony’s shirt away from where the wound on his chest was bandaged. Tony looked down as best he could from his prone position. He gasped when he saw the dark, angry lines slashed across his chest. He traced one with a finger and found it was cold, nearly frozen to the touch. It went all the way up to his neck. His heartbeat picked up and he gasped shallow breaths through the pain in his chest.

“Tony,” Steve called. His voice sounded wet, and when Tony managed to look at him again, the Captain was crying.

Tony’s shock stilled his gasping, and when he managed to suck in another breath, he forced it to be slow for Steve’s sake. “How long?”

Steve shook his head. Another tear slipped down his cheek. “We don’t know. I don’t think – Peggy says there’s nothing she can do.”

Tony went numb as he absorbed Steve’s words. “I need to see Bucky.”

Steve nodded, but he didn’t move to get up or call for a messenger. His face set into familiar determined lines once more. “There is one thing – “

Tony waited while Steve looked at his chest, at the floor, towards the doorway. Finally, he squared his shoulders. “I think we have to try the serum. Peggy found some in Zola’s library, and it – “

“It could kill me,” Tony whispered, “but I’m dying anyway. Death-touched and going cold, Steve.”

Steve flinched back, and nodded.

“Get me Bucky,” Tony ordered.

***********************

The first flush of the serum had felt wonderful. 

Tony was shivering so violently that Bucky had to hold the cup for him to drink from, lest Tony spill their last precious dose all over his sickbed. Steve could barely look at him, but he had stayed to see it through. Tony knew that the black lines had spread up to his face, that his eyes had likely gone black as well when he could no longer see beyond the suggestion of shapes. He knew his life was nearly gone, but Bucky was here, a free man, so Tony would take the trade.

Bucky had shouted himself hoarse over it, but he hadn’t left Tony’s side again since.

The pungent liquid slipped down Tony’s throat and he could feel the warmth begin to radiate from the center of him. It thawed his death-touched veins and Tony took a long, relieved breath.

The warmth rushed all the way to his toes, the tips of his fingers, setting them tingling. He pushed at the blankets still wrapped around his legs, sighing when Steve pulled them off. Bucky took hold of both of his hands. Tony smiled at him. Bucky squeezed his hands, and whispered an apology.

Tony’s hands started sweating. He frowned and shifted. Sweat tickled down his brow and matted the hair to his head.

Suddenly, his body ignited like dry kindling. Tony screamed. He burned. It seemed to go on for hours. Tony screamed until his voice gave out entirely. He screamed until the world grew dark once again and he let the blackness claim him.

***********************

Bucky had a beautiful singing voice, especially when it was low and quiet like this. Tony let the sound pull him towards wakefulness, his heart swelling with feeling. He lifted a hand to find his lover.

His arm moved _wrong_. His eyes shot open and it was _wrong_. Bucky loomed over him, far, far larger than he should have been. Tony flailed back, twisting until his arms sprang up on either side of his body, quickly steadying him. Tony froze, snapping his gaze from one side to the other.

Fanned out around him were two large, black wings. Tony cautiously twitched his right shoulder, and the wing on that side dipped with a rustling of feathers. He slowly brought the wings back to his body; they folded perfectly into his sides and back. Tony took two hopping steps on what turned out to be wicked looking talons. He looked up at Bucky.

Bucky shrugged. “I guess it doesn’t have to be wolves. I don’t understand a bit of it, but you make the most handsome raven I’ve ever seen.”

“KRAW.” 

***********************

Bucky’s fingers combed gently through Tony’s hair. His lips traveled slowly down Tony’s jaw and throat. Tony tightened his arms around the other man. He let the cadence of Bucky’s breath guide his own lungs, smiling at the lack of pain or fear at the motion of his ribs. Tony tucked a smile against Bucky’s throat.

“I’ve got you,” Bucky whispered. “You’re here, you’re staying with me.”

“And you with me.”

“Always. Nothing could take me from you, honey.” Bucky shifted beneath him, gently tilting Tony’s face up to meet his eyes. “Not even Zola could make me hurt you.”

Tony frowned. The way Bucky said that, it was as if he spoke from experience, not a promise built on hope. “What do you mean?”

“He tried, that night. I was - ” Bucky swallowed, hard, like he was going to be sick. “He intended me to kill you as well, clear a path to place his own puppet on the throne. As soon as my wolf recognized where we were heading – that the kill command was intended for you – that was when I was able to fight off his control.”

Tony felt his mouth drop open in shock. “What?”

Bucky’s face crumpled, and apologies spilled out. “I’m so sorry, Tony. I am so sorry I couldn’t fight him off sooner, that I took your father from you – “

Tony shushed him, pecking kisses to his lips until Bucky stopped talking and Tony could deepen them, gently but insistently claiming his mouth. “No more, love. King’s orders. I miss him, but I have not ever placed that blame anywhere other than Zola’s feet.”

Bucky lifted his head to kiss Tony again, and Tony happily leaned back in to meet him. “I still can’t stand the thought of that vermin alive,” Bucky muttered a few minutes later.

Tony sat up in shock. “He’s alive?”

Bucky eyed him carefully, gaze lingering on Tony’s chest, despite the serum’s efficacy in healing him. Tony shook him by the shoulder.

“Yes,” Bucky answered. “Steve has him holed up in the deeper dungeon, but we couldn’t risk killing him if it turned out we’d needed his help.” Bucky reached out a hand and placed it gently over the whitened scar that marked the place where Tony had let his father’s spirit into his chest.

Tony chewed his lip thoughtfully. “Well, I cannot fault the captain, but since I am utterly fine, I think we need to deal with the problem.” He moved to leave the bed, intending to march down to the dungeon himself if necessary.

Bucky laughed and caught him around the wrist. “Perhaps some clothing would not go amiss, your majesty?” He tugged Tony back into the blankets and wrapped him in a hug. Tony went willingly; Bucky’s arms were too welcoming to resist.

Tony yawned. “Well, he’s not going anywhere at the moment, right?” He waited for Bucky’s nod and continued. “Then perhaps after a nap.” He purposefully batted his head against Bucky until the other man took the hint and wound his fingers back into Tony’s hair. Tony let out a long breath when they took up their soothing rhythm once again.

***********************

Tony could fly. 

He could _fly_. He had never felt so free. The feathers in his wings made constant little adjustments, some inner instinct tied to the form he was in keeping him stable in the air. Unfortunately, larger maneuvers and adjusting his speed took some work. He had done a few short flights before now, but this was the first time he’d been able to really stretch his wings.

Tony flew above the canopy, skimming the treetops. Steve and Bucky ran below him, darting in and out of view between the thick trunks. They moved so _fast_. It wasn’t easy for Tony to pace them, but he stubbornly kept after them. If Steve thought him too weak or slow, he might insist on leaving Tony behind next time. 

Unacceptable. Tony had fought hard enough to be here, alive and at Bucky’s side. Getting the Captain to agree that Tony was sufficiently healed from his recent brush with death to be allowed outside the castle walls had been more challenging that he’d expected, but perhaps he should have anticipated his resistance. Steve had been shaken, badly, by recent events.

“ _I cannot lose another king so soon, Tony, nor another friend. Do not ask me to risk such a thing, it would be beyond even my endurance._ ”

It had finally come down to Bucky’s insistence. He had reminded his oldest friend how it felt to have an animal’s spirit coiling just below the surface of your skin. The itch, the _need_ to run free.

Or, in Tony’s case, fly.

Occasionally, he could glimpse the wolves below him. Steve was a silver blur, broad-shouldered even as a wolf. He had no difficulties using the power in his legs to leap fallen trees and stay just in front of Bucky. Bucky was slightly smaller and easier to pick out with his bright white coat. His face was dark, the greyish-black fur making an almost mask-like pattern around his eyes and muzzle. The only other place the snowy white was marred was on his left shoulder. Tony caught the occasional glimpse of the russet-colored patch which mirrored the scar on his human shoulder. The scar that tied him to Zola.

Tony caught a little breeze, and he let it carry him higher. He hovered, watching the wolves, before he folded his wings back and dove. The wind whipped over him, but this form easily slipped through the air, gaining exhilarating speed. Had he still had lips, Tony would be grinning and whooping. He managed to flare just in time to land on a log and adopt an air of impatience when the wolves leapt through the branches in front of him. 

Steve’s tongue lolled out almost comically, his mood greatly improved by their run. He shook his great shaggy head at Tony’s performance. Bucky loped over to snuffle his muzzle against Tony’s breast. He gave the plumage a gentle lick where it grew in a dappled grey, echoing the scarring Tony now bore while human.

Steve took a few steps back the way they’d come and looked back to Tony for confirmation. As much as Tony hated to admit it, Steve was probably right. Tony was tiring; his chest and wings ached. Flying was more work than he’d expected. He cawed, just to have the last word, before pushing off the log and flapping his way back above the trees. 

A few miles out from the castle, Tony could feel himself fall into a bit of a trance. His dark black wings kept pushing against the warm afternoon air, but his mind was floating. Dimly, he realized he was pacing the wolves now, without quite understanding _how_ he’d gotten the hang of his new form. In that state, it took him a few moments to realize something was wrong. 

As they approached the castle, Bucky hesitated. His steps lost their easy grace, each paw placed almost reluctantly. Tony found himself drifting closer to him, until his wings brushed the white fur of Bucky’s shoulder. His ruff was up, and if he focused, Tony could hear a low, steady growl. Tony looked towards the castle, trying to see the danger, but even with his sharpen eyesight, he could find nothing amiss. 

Steve had outpaced them by a good distance. when he noticed their positions, he let out a very human-sounding sigh. He doubled back and nudged at Bucky’s side. Bucky shot Tony a look, guilt clear even in his canine face. Suddenly, Tony understood. 

He took the lead, swooping out in front of the wolves before turning in a long arc. The wolves followed. Tony ignored the strain in his muscles. He could fly a little further if it meant approaching the castle in a way that didn’t lead them by the dungeons and Zola. The next time he glanced down, Bucky was directly below him once again.

***********************

“Flying is the best thing I have ever done.” Tony announced when they got back to his chambers. He beamed at Bucky. Bucky sent him an indignant look but didn’t say anything in response.

“Flying is the best thing that I have ever done…on my own?” Tony tried. Bucky rolled his eyes and tugged Tony into a hug. Tony slumped into him, letting Bucky support the weight of his exhausted body. “Tiring, though.” Tony yawned.

“Anything I can get you, love? I always want meat when I come out of a shift. The bloodier the better.”

Tony grimaced. “I’m not particularly hungry. Just, ugh,” he stepped away from Bucky’s arms and rolled his shoulders. The muscles were tight, pulled into knots that _ached_. “Sore.”

“C’mere.” Bucky tugged him over to the bed. A few moments of gentle man-handling had Tony lying face-down on their soft blankets without his shirt. Bucky bustled around the room, building up the fire a little and collecting the oil from the vanity. He straddled Tony’s hips and pulled the stopper from the small bottle. A slightly spicy scent filled the air, and Tony felt himself instinctively relax.

Bucky warmed the oil in his hands for a moment, and then they were on Tony’s skin. Tony let out a huge sigh. It hitched in the middle, slightly, when Bucky started moving his hands. By the time his lungs had emptied, Tony was practically melting into the bed.

He tried to stay relaxed when Bucky applied more pressure, fingers digging into the bunched muscle, but he found himself tensing against the ache. Bucky made a soft hushing sound and then started to sing, voice low and sweet. Tony’s body responded, _safety_ and _home_ filling him up, helping him let go.

Bucky worked his way from Tony’s upper back to his shoulders and then down his arms. Tony was floating on the warmth of the fire, the smell of the oil, the sound of Bucky’s voice. It was _so good_ , he might have been drooling a little by the time that Bucky laced his fingers through Tony’s and gave them a gentle squeeze.

“Heaven,” Tony whispered. “This is heaven, right here.”

Bucky hummed his agreement. He bent down to press kisses along Tony’s jaw and down the back of his neck. Tony felt the barest hint of teeth in the wet, slow kisses. He shuddered and felt parts of his body start to wake back up. 

“I’m starting to – mmm – think that you had some intention here beyond relief for my poor arms,” Tony teased.

Bucky laughed. “I always have intentions for you, my king.” He stretched out over Tony, bringing his chest down to Tony’s bare back. Tony couldn’t help but push back into him, reveling in the slight roll of Bucky’s hips against him. Tony moaned. Another adjustment and they were connected from stretched toes to linked fingers. 

The realization rolled through him like thunder. He must have frozen, because Bucky pulled back from him with a concerned, “Tony?”

“Your intentions.” He scrambled out from under Bucky, then turned back face him quickly. “ _Intent!_ ”

Bucky looked confused and worried. He reached out a hand towards Tony. Tony snatched it up, slotting their fingers together. “Connection!” He emphasized the word with a shake of their joined hands.

Bucky still looked uncertain. He shifted a little closer to Tony. Tony reached for his other hand, holding both gently between them. He leaned up a little on his knees so that he could look Bucky directly in the eyes. Those beloved eyes, so often keen and undeniably _wolf_ , were soft when they looked at Tony. He felt another swell of love for the man before him.

“Zola has power over you,” Tony explained, “because he established a _connection_ with your loyalty oath, and has enough magic to enact his _intent_.”

Bucky frowned. “But – “

Tony shook his head, excitement fizzing through him. “We already have a stronger connection. Wouldn’t you agree?’

“Yes, of course, honey, but how – “

“We can _obliterate_ his hold on you,” Tony insisted.

“Tony.”

Tony blinked. Bucky still looked confused. Tony preferred thrilled, but would settle for awed with Tony’s genius. “We establish more powerful intent,” he explained. “Public declarations in front of the kingdom should do the trick.”

Hope crept into Bucky’s eyes like the sun rising. Tony met his dawning smile with a grin of his own. “Bucky, will you marry me?”

***********************

King Anthony and Captain Rogers soon lead the Howlers to victory over the remnants of Hydra. Though tied to him only with the bonds of love and respect, the pack served their king faithfully for the whole of Anthony’s reign.

The wedding of King Anthony and Sir Barnes took place one year after the death of King Howard. The kingdom shook off its period of mourning and embraced the new consort of their king. The feasting and tournaments lasted an entire week.

The defeat of Hydra and the ingenuity of the new king ushered in a new period of peace and prosperity in the kingdom. King Anthony’s legacy will surely be one of steadfast progression and an enduring love for his people and his family.

\- Excerpt from the Chronicles of Lady Potts

***********************

Bucky stood by the window, gaze fond as he stared down into the courtyard where their grandchildren were playing. Shouts and squeals of laughter drifted up to their room on the warm spring breeze. Tony was content to watch the play of emotions across Bucky’s face, lined and faded now, but still precious.

“ _White wolf, red scar._ ” One clear, high voice took up the sing song of nursery rhyme, joined soon by several others. “ _Do you know now who you are?_ ”

Tony rolled his eyes when Bucky shifted to look back at him. Out of sight, the children continued, “ _Raven king, take wing, tell us what our futures bring._ ” A series of snaps and rustling as they undoubtedly performed the silly gestures meant to ward off evil that usually followed that particular tune.

Tony let himself sink back into the pillows with a huff. Bucky beamed at him, enjoying Tony’s discomfort. “It’s not even accurate,” Tony complained, a familiar refrain at this point, but at their age, what wasn’t? “I channeled the dead. I’m not some sort of fortune-teller.”

Bucky made his way back to the bed, leaning over Tony to nuzzle at his neck. His hair was as white as his wolf’s, now, and soft against Tony’s skin. “Well, what is death but all our futures, love?”

Tony flicked his ear, but readily made room for Bucky to slide into the bed beside him. They were quiet for a moment, Tony’s mind visiting thoughts of Steve, gone so long now, and Peggy, lost to a fever just last year. Bucky reached over and held Tony’s hand, playing gently with his fingers, so thin and spotted with age.

“Do you?” Tony asked.

“Hmmm?” Bucky hummed, peppering kisses along Tony’s jaw.

“Do you know, now, who you are?”

Bucky pulled back to meet Tony’s eyes. His smile was soft, his voice sure as he answered, “Yours. Always, yours.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first exchange fic - I really hope you liked it, sleepoverwork! Your prompts were a lot of fun to think about - my biggest challenge was in limiting it to something I could do in a month. I had a great time once it was boiled down to something manageable.


	2. K5 - Shapeshifters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mood board fulfilling my Tony Stark Bingo square K5 - Shapeshifters

[There's a tumblr post here for those interested.](https://sierranovembr.tumblr.com/post/185454494465/title-connection-and-intent-square-filled-k5)


End file.
